


i breathe in this love and sing

by Namidatzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu/pseuds/Namidatzu
Summary: Just as the thought crosses her mind, the melody Dahyun is playing shifts into a different song – one that Mina knows perfectly like the back of her hand and has her starting to sing along to out of habit. Upon realizing this, she laughingly calls out, “Dahyun! I don’t think that’s what you’re supposed to be working on!”With a bright laugh, Dahyun answers, “I was going to get inspiration from your singing!”
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	i breathe in this love and sing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have another relatively large MiHyun one-shot that I'm currently working on, but I also wanted to put something (shorter) out before then :) Cheers to all my fellow MiHyun fans out there, and I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Title of this fic taken from "Sanctuary" by Roselia.

As Mina unlocks the door to their apartment, the soft, soothing sound of the piano being played drifts over to where she stands; the calming music instantly bringing a smile to Mina’s face despite the somewhat tiring day she just had. Not wanting to alert Dahyun of her arrival, and, in turn, stop the flow of the song, Mina gently shuts the door and quietly replaces her shoes with her slippers.

Then, light on her feet from the many years of ballet training she’s had, she pads across the threshold and into the living room without a sound, smile turning fond at the sight of Dahyun sitting by the piano and completely lost in her own world. The piano is a grand one – a reward Mina absolutely insisted that Dahyun should get after landing her biggest project yet: to compose a soundtrack for a highly-anticipated movie with the most well-known and popular producers and actors backing it up.

Dahyun had been hesitant at first, having thought it to be an unnecessary luxury on their part and that it could wait for a few more years – that _she_ could wait for a few more years until she thought it was justifiable for her to buy one. But Mina knew that it was already the perfect time then, and she knew more than anything that it was Dahyun’s dream to have one for herself one day.

And so, with a little nudge and reassurances that it was one-hundred percent okay and that they could afford to buy it, Dahyun had finally given in. Even though she’d been holding back, Mina could see how excited Dahyun was and how her eyes lit up with joy when it finally made its home in their living room.

There were even days where she could barely keep her hands off of it, and Mina had teased her once or twice that maybe she should turn into a piano so Dahyun would touch her, too. Needless to say, there had been _a lot_ of touching after that, until Mina could only giggle breathlessly while Dahyun grinned down at her.

And out of all the sights Mina has seen in her life, this one still remains to be her favorite: Dahyun with her hair tied in a messy ponytail, unbothered by the loose strands of hair tickling her nose and the sides of her face from her intense concentration in pressing down on the keys, releasing one note after the other in an continuous, unbroken melody.

The piece is unfamiliar, leading Mina to think that it must be a new composition Dahyun is working on for her latest project. Propped up on the stand are sheet music, half-finished by the looks of it and nowhere near perfect if Mina were to see from Dahyun’s point of view. The furrow of Dahyun’s eyebrows says so, and so does the slight grimace that presses her lips together in a firm line.

A quiet laugh bubbles out of her as Dahyun’s glasses start to slip down the bridge of her nose, but Mina quickly pushes down the sound and tiptoes her way to where Dahyun sits. She then wraps her arms around Dahyun from behind, a round of giggles bursting out of her when she feels Dahyun jerk in surprise. In her shock, Dahyun freezes, cutting off the music and blanketing them in silence.

“Hi,” Mina greets, smiling against the crook of Dahyun’s neck. “I’m home,” she adds, shifting to Japanese.

“And you scared the living daylights out of me, too,” Dahyun deadpans, which causes Mina to start giggling again. Then, with a voice full of warmth and affection, she murmurs, “Welcome home, Mina.”

Dahyun says it in Japanese, too; and even after all these years of being together, Mina still feels as endlessly happy to hear it now as she had been the first time she heard Dahyun say it. But she also knows that wherever Dahyun is, she would also find her home there.

Then, with a burst of affection, Mina scatters soft kisses along the side of Dahyun’s neck, leaves a few more against her jaw, then finishes off with one on Dahyun’s cheek.

“Working on something new?” Mina asks, peering over Dahyun’s shoulder to get a closer look at the sheet music propped up on the stand.

“Hmm?” Dahyun runs a hand through her hair, glances at the pieces of paper in front of them. The tiny notes scrawled across the sides of the pages has Mina smiling softly; has her thinking of the nights Dahyun would spend bent over the piano, lower lip tucked between her teeth and eyebrows drawn together as she presses down on the keys out of intense concentration. “Oh, yeah. It’s uh- it’s for Chaeyoung, actually.” Then she pauses, mulls her words over, and corrects herself, “Well, for her and Tzuyu.”

“Oh?” Mina grins, untangling herself from Dahyun to sit beside her on the bench. “Is Chaeyoung finally going to propose?”

Dahyun breathes out a laugh and nods, reaching out between them to take Mina’s hand. “Yeah, she finally is,” she answers, a smile in her voice as she reverently runs her thumb over the golden ring wrapped around Mina’s ring finger. “I told her it was about time she did.”

At that, Mina laughs in agreement, her gaze wandering to where their hands are now intertwined. Thinks that she’d marry Dahyun over and over again in a heartbeat; thinks that she would always choose to fall in love with Dahyun in every lifetime and universe out there.

“Tzuyu’s been waiting long enough, after all,” Mina says with a quiet chuckle and a fond shake of the head.

“She sure has,” Dahyun hums, snaking her arm around Mina’s waist. “So, how did your day of teaching ballet go this time? Any more of your students get dizzy spinning around?” she jokes.

Giggling, Mina shakes her head and answers, “They’re all doing better, so I think they’ve been practicing really hard.”

“Yeah?” Dahyun grins. “Well, they have the best and most beautiful ballerina as their teacher, after all.”

A deep blush spreads across Mina’s cheeks at the compliment, and she lets out a small whine of embarrassment as she lets her head fall onto Dahyun’s shoulder to hide it. Dahyun laughs at her reaction and cranes her neck so she can brush her lips against Mina’s hair.

Biting back a smile, Mina lifts her head and asks, “Anyway, do you remember Yuna?”

“The girl who was struggling a lot during your first class?” Dahyun asks. When Mina nods, she shifts in her seat until she’s facing Mina and adds, “Yeah, I remember her. How is she doing now?”

At the genuine interest sparking Dahyun’s eyes, Mina feels herself fall impossibly deeper. Ever since she told Dahyun that she wanted to teach ballet, Dahyun had been nothing but supportive, even going out of her way to visit the dance studio during her free time and learning not just her students’ names, but their other interests, too. So much so that they’ve gotten to the point where Mina can feel that Dahyun already loves and cares about her students as much as she does.

And that’s why she knows that whatever she tells Dahyun now won’t go in one ear and go out the other; knows that whatever she says, Dahyun will be sure to listen to and remember.

“She’s improved a lot, and I mean leaps and bounds _a lot_ ,” Mina gushes, smile growing wide at the soft grin Dahyun sends her way. “She doesn’t trip or stumble as often anymore, and her pirouettes have also become more stable. Oh! And her sense of rhythm has also gotten better. I think she really loved that time when you came by and played the piano while I danced.”

By the time she finishes talking, Dahyun is gazing at her ever-so-softly with eyes full of admiration that Mina can’t help but get caught up in them once more. “Maybe I’ll swing by again soon, then,” Dahyun hums, the corners of her lips quirking into a bright smile. Then, she teases, “Think any of them would be interested in learning how to play the piano?”

Mina shoots her a look of mock offense, leaning back as she clutches a hand to her chest and exclaims, “How dare you think of pirating my students!?”

“You know what, maybe I’ll even bribe them with their favorite snacks,” Dahyun adds mischievously.

“My own wife…” Mina sighs and clicks her tongue in disappointment. “I can’t believe you would betray me like this.” Dahyun’s face then breaks into a goofy grin, which causes Mina to burst into giggles. “You’re such a dork,” Mina says in between fits of laughter, eyes crinkling around the corners as she gives Dahyun a playful shove.

Before she can pull back her hands, Dahyun catches them in her own and locks their fingers together. At the sight of the matching golden ring on Dahyun’s finger, a feeling of tenderness starts to take over Mina that shows in the way her lips curve into a soft smile as she gently squeezes Dahyun’s left hand.

“But seriously, I’m sure they’ll love it if you drop by again,” Mina says with a fond chuckle. “They’ve been asking about you, actually.”

“I’ll come visit soon, then,” Dahyun promises.

“Okay.” Mina leans forward to brush her lips against the corner of Dahyun’s mouth. “Should I start making dinner?” she asks, rubbing the back of Dahyun’s hand with her thumb.

A tiny frown tugs Dahyun’s lips downwards. “Are you sure? I can do it instead so you can rest for a bit,” she offers.

“No, it’s okay,” Mina assures her, then nods towards the piano in understanding. “Besides, there might already be something else you want to add to your gift for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu,” she hints knowingly.

At that, Dahyun breathes out a laugh and leans forward to kiss Mina softly. “You really know me so well,” she mumbles.

“Well,” Mina starts with a wink, “I wouldn’t be your wife if I didn’t, right?”

“I’ll honestly never get tired of hearing you say that,” Dahyun answers with a broad grin that reaches all the way up to and crinkles at the corners of her eyes. Mina always did love how Dahyun’s eyes smile whenever something happens that makes her happy, or how they sparkle and shine brightly overhead like the sun on a perfectly fine weather.

Always did love how they smile the moment they fall on her.

“Good,” Mina laughs, giving Dahyun a light peck on her other cheek before standing up. “Because I won’t get tired of saying it, either.”

As she leaves, the sound of Dahyun’s playing follows her all the way to the kitchen; and though unfamiliar, it doesn’t stop Mina from humming along and thinking of flowing white dresses and wedding bells ringing in the background.

Or of the last notes lingering in the air as Dahyun had gotten down on one knee, holding an open velvet box with her left hand and gently grasping Mina’s with her right, all the love shining in her eyes that Mina could only let herself be pulled within their depths.

Just as the thought crosses her mind, the melody Dahyun is playing shifts into a different song – one that Mina knows perfectly like the back of her hand and has her starting to sing along to out of habit. Upon realizing this, she laughingly calls out, “Dahyun! I don’t think that’s what you’re supposed to be working on!”

With a bright laugh, Dahyun answers, “I was going to get inspiration from your singing!”

“And what, so I can say yes to you again?” Mina teases.

“Maybe?” Dahyun says, her grin evident in her voice.

“Well, you have to ask me the question first so I know what I’ll be saying ‘yes’ to,” Mina points out in a playful tone.

“Alright, then. Kim-Myoui Mina-“ Mina bites back a giddy smile at that as she shuffles around the kitchen to gather the cooking utensils and ingredients that she needs, and Dahyun continues, “-will you give me a second helping of the delicious dinner you’ll be making for us tonight?”

This causes Mina to throw her head back and burst into laughter, and she almost bumps her hip against the corner of the table as she makes her way to the kitchen counter. “Oh my God, you’re ridiculous!” she chides Dahyun, or at least tries to, but her giggling doesn’t make her sound the least bit threatening.

“Ridiculous enough to get a ‘yes’?” Dahyun asks hopefully, the music flowing continuously from the tips of her fingers.

Deciding to humor her, Mina schools her expression and, as seriously as she can despite the silliness of the situation, answers, “Yes, Kim-Myoui Dahyun, I will give you a second helping of tonight’s dinner.”

Without stopping from playing, Dahyun happily cries out, “Yes! She said yes!”

Mina snorts and breaks out into laughter again, because really, Dahyun is _so,_ so ridiculous and comes up with the craziest, most bizarre ideas; but they somehow always work - as embarrassing as some of them could be at times.

But God, that’s exactly why Mina loves her so much. Dahyun brings so much color and laughter not just into her own life, but into other people’s lives, too – whether it be by her jokes, her witty remarks, or through her music – and that’s what Mina loves most about her.

The sizzling of the pan and the low cackling of the flame accompanied by the gentle, familiar flow of the notes that resound throughout the safe space of their home, wraps around Mina to welcome her in the comforting warmth of their embrace once more. After she finishes cooking and setting up the table, Mina washes her hands and pads over to the living room to call Dahyun.

“Dahyun-ah,” Mina calls out, smiling as Dahyun stops playing and turns to face her. “Dinner is ready.”

“Be right there!” Dahyun answers brightly and closes the lid over the keys before hopping off the bench, running a hand through her hair to fix it before following Mina into the kitchen. She pulls out a chair for Mina, a lopsided grin breaking across her face as Mina coos and gives her a light peck on the lips as her thanks.

Mina waits for Dahyun to settle in her own seat before picking up her chopsticks, and at the first bite Dahyun takes, Mina giggles at the expression of pure delight that lights up her entire face. “Good?” she teases.

Dahyun swallows and winks. “I’m definitely going to get a second helping.”

“Don’t you always?” Mina points out with an amused arch of the eyebrow.

“Hey, it isn’t my fault your cooking is delicious,” Dahyun answers, feigning surrender by raising her hands in the air.

“Mmhmm.” Mina chuckles and nudges her foot against Dahyun’s underneath the table. “So, flattery aside, that song you’re working on for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu sounds beautiful…”

“You really think so?” Dahyun blushes faintly and scratches at her cheek. “I’ve been working on it the whole day and I think I’m about halfway done with it. The lyrics are almost finished, too.”

With a soft, encouraging smile, Mina reaches out to take Dahyun’s hand and starts playing with her fingers. “I do. I’m sure they’ll fall in love with it the way I do with all the songs you’ve written.”

“Okay, now you’re the one doing the flattering,” Dahyun counters with a laugh.

“It’s true,” Mina insists, tracing the golden ring around Dahyun’s finger with her thumb. “You just have this way of speaking with music that I can’t put into words.” Then, she brings Dahyun’s hand to her lips and kisses her palm. “You always did, Dahyun-ah.”

“Fine, you win,” Dahyun concedes, her eyes sparkling like the stars as she gazes at Mina. “But I’m washing the dishes, alright?”

“No complaints here,” Mina answers with a grin, watching as Dahyun stands up and gathers their used dishes to place them in the sink. The sound of running water then fills the silence, and Mina rests her chin against her palm while she admires Dahyun from where she sits.

The sight of Dahyun’s messy hair from the back has Mina wanting to run her hands through them; has her wanting to feel how they would glide across the spaces between her fingers with Dahyun’s head on her lap like those spring afternoons they would spend simply lazing around the apartment.

After Dahyun finishes washing the dishes, they head back towards the living room and Mina asks, “Is there anything you want to do?”

“How about putting on some music so we can both unwind?” Dahyun suggests as she shuffles over towards the speakers. “I just feel like taking it easy after being on the piano the whole day,” she admits.

“That sounds perfect,” Mina agrees, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips when she realizes that Dahyun had chosen their shared playlist. But instead of sitting on the couch with Dahyun’s head on her lap like Mina had originally planned, they wind up lying down with their legs tangled together to maximize the space; Dahyun’s arm slung around Mina’s waist and Mina resting her head above Dahyun’s chest.

The steady, gentle rhythm of Dahyun’s heartbeat along with the soothing melody playing in the background melts away everything else, until all that’s left is the calming feeling that comes with being held in Dahyun’s arms.

Releasing a content sigh, Mina burrows further into Dahyun’s embrace and closes her eyes, singing quietly while Dahyun strokes her hair. After a while, Mina slips her hand underneath Dahyun’s shirt to trace random patterns against the skin found underneath.

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Dahyun murmurs drowsily, trailing off into a yawn.

Pressing her palm flat against Dahyun’s stomach, Mina lifts her head and watches the way her eyelids start to droop. She bites back a giggle at the cute sight and leans in to brush her lips along Dahyun’s jaw before giving her a proper kiss. “Should we move to the bedroom?”

“Oh, is there something else you wanted to do?” Dahyun smirks, which earns her an exasperated huff and a smack on the arm. “Ow!”

“Jeez, that’s not what I meant!” Mina groans, dropping her head onto Dahyun’s shoulder to hide the growing blush in her cheeks. When Dahyun starts to laugh, Mina pulls back again to squish her cheeks together, effectively cutting her off.

“Ow- hey! What are we, five-year olds?” Dahyun complains when Mina finally lets go of her face.

“Well, you started it,” Mina deadpans.

Dahyun just grins and snakes her arms around Mina’s waist to pull her back. Mina doesn’t resist and places her hand atop Dahyun’s stomach as she starts to sing again. With a low hum, Dahyun mumbles, “Could you maybe keep singing? I just like it so much when you do…”

“Of course,” Mina agrees readily, a fond smile tugging at her lips. She’s always loved singing for Dahyun especially when it’s just the two of them, and even more so during nights like this where they’re completely wrapped up in each other with Dahyun humming along and tapping out the rhythm of the song against Mina’s shoulder.

“We should make album together,” Dahyun muses after a moment, much to Mina’s surprise. “I’ll work on the compositions and you can do the singing.” She then pauses, rubbing at Mina’s arm. “It doesn’t have to be a large-scale thing, if you don’t want it to be. I just- I’ve been thinking that it’d be nice to have something that’s special to the two of us.”

Mina is suddenly struck breathless and caught at a loss for words at the idea of being able to work intimately with Dahyun for the first time, as opposed to watching and supporting from the sidelines as she’s always done until now. There’s just something about Dahyun being in her element in the recording studio that Mina finds captivating; and the thought of being there at the heart of it all – at the heart of Dahyun’s passion – fills Mina with an almost overwhelming sense of anticipation.

“I’d love that, Dahyun,” Mina murmurs, her voice dripping with affection. “But on one condition,” she adds, flashing Dahyun her gummy smile.

“Anything,” Dahyun agrees, but then hastily backtracks, “unless you’re going to suggest that I start learning how to dance ballet, because that’s definitely off the table.”

Mina laughs at that and shakes her head in reassurance. “Don’t worry, that’s not what I was thinking of.”

“That’s good,” Dahyun says, clearly relieved. “Then, what did you have in mind?”

Propping herself up on her elbow, Mina smiles down at Dahyun and lightly trails a finger down her chest. “I want to do a duet with you.”

Dahyun blinks. “I- a duet?”

“Mmhmm. Maybe even two, or three,” Mina chuckles, leaning in to kiss Dahyun. “I’d love it if we could record the two of us singing together…”

“Okay,” Dahyun breathes out, slides her hands to Mina’s waist as she deepens the kiss. “I’ll sing with you.”

“Always?” Mina asks, resting her left hand against Dahyun’s cheek.

A smile, soft and full of love and sunshine, breaks across Dahyun’s face as she takes Mina’s hand from where it lingers on her face and wraps her own around it. Then, she brings Mina’s hand to her lips, and Mina feels her heart soar as she watches Dahyun press an open-mouthed kiss against her ring.

“Always and forever,” Dahyun promises.

And just like that, Mina’s heart sings for Dahyun once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Twitter I that I recently just made, and you can find me here: [minaridubu](https://twitter.com/minaridubu)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
